Anchoring sucks
by KorNaXon
Summary: <html><head></head>Yazoo works on a cruise ship as a barwaiter. He goes ashore to have some fun, keeps avoiding Reno, and that's how he meets Cloud and his impressing bike. Rated M for next chapters.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: AU, Yazoo left home to work on a cruise ship as a bar waiter. Instead of focusing on his first embarkation day, the story starts when he goes ashore one day to have some fun.**

**Since English is not my first language, there will be mistakes for sure. ^^'**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**

First all the guests left the tender, the crew members were to leave only after them. Yazoo waited in the back of the boat, making sure he won't get too close to Reno, who sat in the very front. His load words and laughter reached him above the disembarking guests' heads. His cabinmate seemed to be already drunk despite the early afternoon hour. Who knows, maybe he preferred throwing up ashore. Yazoo shrugged. He didn't want to waste any time with him, so he made sure they wouldn't leave the tender at the same time.

Arriving ashore he checked the tender's schedule first. He had ca one and a half hour to get back to the ship without any hurry. With a hurry, maybe two, but he didn't want to be late from duty. Genesis was a nice but strict boss, and he didn't want to risk his trust to be lost. Anchoring was always a pain for everyone, no chance for spending value time ashore. Docking would be more convenient, but it can't be helped: there was no way a cruise ship like the MS Seahorse Melody could dock in this tiny, cliffy harbour.

He took a quick look around, and approached the nearest phone. Family support first.

„Hi Mother, Yazoo speaking." The overjoyed scream almost tore his ear apart, but he didn't mind. Madame Jenny could be the most infamous procuress in Midgar, but she loved her offsprings above all.

„I am fine. … Yes, I do eat; I eat a lot. Getting fat, really." He chuckled softly, head tilting to the side. „Just kidding. … Okay, I will … No, everybody is nice. You should come to take a look around, such a grand place to work at." He was watching the majestic ship in the distance, and had to admit: it was quite a spectacle. „ I know, I know. How is business? … No way…again? Such a dirty old pig! Kick him in the balls! … Oh, Kadaj did it for you?" Pulling out lipbalm from his pocket Yazoo sighed. „I know he can be a pain, Mother. Two more weeks and he won't be your problem anymore but mine. Hn. … Of course you love him, I love him too, but he's trouble. Time for him to take some lessons here." Slowly he moisturized his lips, while flipped the bird towards Reno, who spotted him from a distance and presented the length of his eager tounge. The bus saved Yazoo from the redhead. It was about to leave and Reno hurried up to catch it. Such a relief. Enduring the sommelier's company had the same effect on his mood like the salty, drying seawinds had on his lips. Painful and irritating.

Madame Jenny was still tweeting on the phone.

„Don't listen to Loz, he would just spoil him more." Yazoo said. „You know how the brat fools older brother all the time, winds him round his little finger. … No… he really did that? Can't believe. Help him with the packing, okay? Keep him busy somehow. I am going now, Mother, I am short of time. … Yes, I love you too. I miss you too. I am hugging you in five months. Tell them I am sending my love."

After hanging up he started to walk from the port upwards, heading to town. His younger brother was to arrive on the next embarkation day. He was an adorable child but Yazoo had buzzing worries. About Kadaj. About himself. And frankly, about the ship as well.

He tried to let his worries go with a deep sigh while looking for a bus in the nearest parking lot. Whatever. If the kiddo won't be able to behave, he will be kicked overboard anyway very soon.

No bus. Damn. He overheard some cabin stewardesses jabbering about the next bus leaving in 20 minutes. No way, that's too much time to waste! That's why that ginger idiot was in a hurry! He already started to wonder about catching a taxi, when he heard a familiar noise. Turning towards it - and dropping the plan of the taxi - he summoned his most impressed smile. Try to save some money.

„Such a splendid bike." Yazoo praised when he reached his target. „I have a similar one at home."

The driver of the motorcycle had already put on his googles, ready to hit the road, but the words and the suddenly emerging mirage stopped him.

„Really? What kind?" Came the auto-reply, period among bikers.

„An Intruder, three years old. Strong and reliable, with a low centre of gravity, keeping it stabile." He explained, scrutinizing first the bike, then the driver. Both of them were much to his liking, so he licked his lips, tasting the balm. „However… this equipment of yours is fascinating me too. Would be great to ride."

Hearing this, the driver forgot what he wanted to say or ask, moreover he forgot to close his mouth, too. Staring at the curious smile, he very much seemed to be hypnotized by the lazy dance of silver locks in the sea breeze. In addition, a shining strand got sticked to those creamed lips. Yazoo felt it, and removed it slowly, then threw his hair behind his shoulder, revealing his bare neck.

„Such an uncomparable feeling to have a powerful beast like that between one's legs, isn't it?" The barwaiter chuckled, caressing the trembling black metal expertly. His emerald eyes returned to the blushing kid-face. Poor driver, he almost felt pity for him, such an easy prey. And cute at that, with those goggle blue eyes and messy hair. Perfect picture of a generous scoop of confusion, topped with delicious hope, the cherry being his blush.

After an incredously painful blink the chosen dessert was able to think and act again. First, he scanned the stranger. Tall, lean and muscular, wearing leisure summer clothing. Yazoo was glad he didn't put on flipflops but shoes.

„I am Yazoo." The crew member completed the visuals with necessary information. „What's your name?"

„Cloud." The reply came with a relief, as if he was thankful he didn't have to answer some more complicated question at this point.

„So, Cloud." He bent forward, with an accomplice smirk. „I am anxious to see more of this place." A perfect set of pearl-like teeth presented itself. „Wanna show me more? Would you care to drive me a bit around?"

„Why not." Still embarrassed he nodded, but then, when he felt the lithe body jumping on the bike behind him, he cleared his throat more confidently.

„Where?" He enquired briefly above his shoulder.

„High." Cloud felt strong arms wrapping around his waist.

„Then hold on tight, Yazoo. This might can get rough."

Yazoo did so, sneakily checking hard abs by pulling himself closer.

„My pleasure." He sighed in between blond locks, and Cloud opened the throttle with a thunder from the engine.

~TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Driving out of the parking lot in a majestic curve, they failed to notice the two fellow crewmembers gazing after them.

„Did you catch this? Did you catch this?" Zack yelled, eyes bulging, and Chissney showed him her camera, very pleased with herself. The Crew Officer checked the latest shot and whistled triumphantly. The barwaiter couldn't be mistaken, his silver locks gave him away from behind.

Yazoo checked his watch when his escort parked the bike fifteen minutes later. They had a short hour left before returning. Cloud put the bike on the stand, meticuosly avoiding any look at his passanger. Having killed the engine he was the same shy and doubtful boy like before, unable to continue Yazoo's flirting game on his own accord. One thing he had to notice though: Yazoo stayed on the bike, didn't bother to get off.

How much he enjoyed that questioning look of tropical blue eyes, it almost made him laugh. Although he couldn't reveal the true goal of his current straddling pose, yet he had to come up with an explanation.

„Cozy. I like what I see." And he took a look around as well. Indeed, Cloud choose a perfect spot. They were on the top of the hill, still in a well-deserted hideaway under lemon trees, near to the brink. From here they could see the town, the port, the sea and the ship below them. The wind coming from the open sea got stronger, making the riping yellow fruits rock on the brenches. The silver-haired youth inhaled the air deeply. It was a nice combination of fresh sea breaze, citrus scent, and the familiar smell of a motorbike. Tilting his head, Yazoo observed his cute driver from the corner of his eyes. So nervous. So hesitant.

He couldn't resist but let his inherited talent work. Mamma Jenny was not the most successful procuress in town by blind luck. She was gifted. Rumour spread across the debauchees that although she was not able to read minds she was definitely able to read carnal desires. To do that, she first met the interested customer in a consulting room. That stirred up curiosity in young boy Yazoo, so sometimes he hid behind the furniture to spy on them. Jealosy made him to do that at the first time, thinking her mother would please those visitors, and the little boy wanted to chase away the impudent strangers. But what he witnessed was something very different, confusing first, fascinating later. He understood slowly that during the short and innocent consulting, the madame was able to discreetly find out what kind of sexual desires dwelled in the customers.

The visitors (male of female, no matter) didn't need to explain anything. With the support of an utterly meaningless small-talk she unwrapped a new lollipop, pushed it vulgarly among her lips, gave the guest a dreamy, reassuring look, and then… she just knew. When she let the candy go for a second, blinking with relief, the son was sure that the mother found out everything she needed to know. By herself, without asking or touching, just by looking, only in a few seconds.

Anything, anyone, any way the clients wanted, she knew better than themselves. That's how she was able to find their perfect match and to organize the sessions, without questions, disappointments, mistakes, lingering. If she had found the sneaky boy under the sofa, he would have been grounded for a good while. Family was never involved in business.

Yazoo realized years later that he had the same talent, just weaker, less polished. He needed longer, close observation and more concentration, but eventually he figured out what he wanted to know. Never told to anyone, not even Mother. He wasn't sure how she would react, since she tried to keep her boys away from dirty side of life as much as possible. She was a caring mother, doing her best to provide his sons everything for a fair life, especially that they had no father figure. Noone could have the slightest idea, not even herself, who the fathers of his babies were. The boys didn't mind. She was their goddess anyway.

Yazoo's maternal heritage was so unique it could have determined his future, and that made him rebel. So he left home and kept his secret gift for getting by, having fun, gaining some extra advantage. Like now, on the top of the hill, in the shadows of lemon trees.

He sighed. Poor little, ignorant, silly, denying Cloud. He must have been fighting against the fact that women just couldn't be enough for him. Like most of the bisexuals, he spent apparently way too much energy to hide it. Definitely he would keep denying it to someone he knew. But this time, situation was different. Crewmembers are only short-time visitors, complete strangers, dolls for toying with, without the pressure of responsibility. The silver-heared youth was aware of that and suspected that Cloud's pretty head was giving birth to similar conclusions right now. To speed up the process, he leaned a bit back on the bike, and squeezed it with his thighs, not mistaken by his silent driver. Bulls-eye, that glued Cloud's gaze merciless to his curves. No more was the local boy able to keep his eager gaze away.

„Opportunities like that come so rarely." Yazoo nodded towards the ship with a melancholic sigh. He hoped that this last hit was enough to break the ice.

„Still you enjoy ship-life a lot, don't you?" The blond asked suddenly, finding his courage.

„I do." The silver nodded with a mysterious smile, observing the seat in front of him, then touching the engine's hot cover. Hissing, he pulled his fingers away, looking back in those glacier-blue eyes. „I do enjoy it a lot. Easy life, hard work, with a chance to see the world, go ashore, explore and enjoy new places, new people, new acquaintances. One must find the pleasures in life to fight stress and frustration." He shrugged, not letting his ambigious smile disappear. His enchanting glance enprisoned and read the other's. Sure he understood the innuendoes. The innocence of those blue orbs was begging him to not leave without having it crushed.

„You could apply for a job onboard too. You would love it. To have some fun together." Looking deeper into those widening eyes, his smile turned challenging.

No more words were necessary. Balance was almost lost through Cloud's attack, kissing his lips with the vigour of a shipwreckled who found a gulp of fresh water. Luckily enough the bike was well fixed on the stand, otherwise it would have been knocked over. Yazoo couldn't help a startled little moan escaping his throat. Quickly he clung onto Cloud to not fall off the bike.

That would have been just too ungraceful during such a fierce kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will be just mere smut. Enjoy. ^^**

As a comparison to the forceful kiss that made their teeth knock against each other, the gloved hands proved to be too feeble. Returning the long-excepted kiss with an approving groan, Yazoo wouldn't mind the opposite, namely soft kiss and hard grip of fingers. His partner was ready for the very action, although had no idea how to handle the new situation. Lost in desire, his mouth was not kissing anymore, but biting, first Yazoo's full lips, then his cheek, down to his throat and collarbone, starting to cause real pain, making the emerald eyes widen in alarm. Yazoo tried to break free by leaning backwards, strongly grabbing that blond mess of hair to keep his balance. The pain he caused dragged Cloud back to reality and the boy opened his eyes, uttering unclear apologies which Yazoo didn't bother to pay attention to. Wet, leisure lips answered his silliness with quiet reassurance instead of words. The grip in the hair turned into caressing, and the experienced fingers started to wander down from his ears to his neck, towards his panting chest. Reaching above the thumping heart Yazoo stopped for a second, wondering whether he needed to get a doctor for his partner. Heart-attack was very much imminent… he had pushed those buttons too fast, with no remorse. Not that riding that bike back to the port alone was against his liking, but at this moment he preferred a great fuck instead.

Therefore he decided to interrupt the kiss again, fathoming that unique zapphire depth.

„It's okay, Cloud." The driver heard above the deafening tamtam coming from between his own ribs. „We have time… ehhh… like forty minutes, I guess. Then you'll drive me back. Deal?"

Only a nod answered, making the blond strands wave in the next blast of the hot wind. Yazoo swallowed his laughter when he noticed the way Cloud kneeled with one leg on the bike, holding his hands clumsily in the air, only a few inches away from his body, reluctant to touch him. Apparently he feared he would hurt him again. The silver-haired took those foolish hands and gently lead them to his long thighs, pressed them to his muscles. His prize was the arousing sight of his partner blushing and holding his breath back. By pulling at his shirt he invited him to climb up onto the bike what he did, taking seat facing him. Yazoo framed the childish cheeks with his fingers and bent forward to kiss the inviting lips, starting in a fake shy manner, becoming more daring and wanton with time. Much more to his satisfaction, the biker moved a bit closer to him, sliding one palm to his hips. That deserved a reward: he licked the rosy lips and swallowed the dreamy sigh rumbling up from the other's throat.

The curious palm left his hips to move to his ass, cupping it exploringly, making the barwaiter grin. No more reassurance and guidance were needed: Cloud figured out on his own that being with men cannot be much more complicated than with women, who had many confusing components anyway. The complications existed only in his head. Yazoo's body couldn't be too different from his own, which he already knew well. Therefore, he greeted that licking tongue with his own.

Cloud groaned out loudly, when the pale fingers abandoned his cheeks to suddenly test the hardness of his groin. Cupping turned abruptly into grabbing, and he pulled the slim figure closer. Yazoo didn't hide his content smirk as he laid down on the bike. The cool metal fitted to his back with its bent, despite its hardness it wasn't inconvenient at all.

„Go on, bikerboy." Was the order given while he unbuttoned his own shirt. He didn't need to continue with his belt, Cloud did it for him, with a smile on his face of a child unwrapping a birthday-gift. Lifting his legs, Yazoo supported his partner in removing all remaining clothing, not forgetting to keep the lipbalm's jar in his hand. In a minute he was totally naked, wrapped only in the driver's devouring gaze. In return, Yazoo had the opportunity to watch closely a wrinkle deepening on Cloud's forehead. These rookie reactions never ceased to amuse him, making him grin in approval. While doing that, planning his next step, he happened to knock the jar playfully against his bared teeth. The ticking sound reminded him that much to his regret they didn't have enough time to make the most of the situation. What a shame that they were kinda in a hurry.

Therefore he sat up again, lifting the tiny jar in front of Cloud's nose, and enjoyed the sight of him squinting at it in confusion.

„Now tell me what you think this is for?" He whispered, breathing deep and ragged. Cloud didn't answer, just focused on the light-pink balm and suddenly blushed much deeper than it's color.

„Yes, right." Yazoo hissed and nibbled his burning cheek. „Exactly. Clever boy."

In this minute the barwaiter was really thankful to the sea winds which had been torturing his sensitive lips. Without them, he wouldn't have carried the balm everywhere. He made a sudden decision: never forget the lube while going ashore. And keep one for duty, too.

He pushed the jar into his partner hand's to let him test it by himself. While removing the tricky waistcoat and shirt, he considered the few options they had. Alas, they had to refrain from mutual blow-jobs. This local had no clue how to do it properly, and time was too short to teach him. While opening the black jeans and pulling out the other's proud member (Cloud jerked a bit due to mere instinct, then relaxed again), he wondered whether he should risk an early mouthful by tasting it.

„Hn." He knew better than not being able to recognize and prevent an advancing orgasm. Moving a bit backwards on the bike to gain more place he acknowledged the sight of the blond youth still busy with opening the jar and touching the balm.

Cloud gasped loudly in surprise feeling those already familiar lips around his glans. He dropped the jar and gripped in between silky silver locks. As Yazoo lowered his head, letting the pulsating cock sink deeper in his mouth, Cloud couldn't help but arched and threw his head back. The wild tamtam returned into his chest, and he had to take a firm stand not to fall off the bike. Good that he did so, using his chance, since he didn't get much rest: Yazoo lifted his head only to lower it again, sucking in the booty even deeper than before.

The silver-heared heard his own name from above, the pleading voice torn apart by hot wind. Yes, Cloud was begging him by only calling his name again and again, pleading for more, but also for a merciful break simultaneously.

„Where's the balm?" Yazoo asked suspiciously, because he felt all gloved fingers on his head. Again, Cloud looked at him kind of embarassed.

„Sorry… I dropped it somehow." Apologizing, he lowered his upper body immediately aside, in search for the jar. Yazoo straightened in his seat, with his hand still around that hard cock, reluctant to let it go. He casually kept stroking it until his partner found the lube in the grass. Luckily enough, it didn't fall too far.

Above the opened jar, their glances met.

„Won't you come too soon, if I keep sucking you?" Yazoo enquired bluntly, sensing how quickly that shifty dick got harder and fatter in his palm.

„I will." Cloud admitted ashamed. „Most likely." Then with a deep sigh he corrected himself. „No…. definitely."

Yazoo's gaze wandered back to the open pants and his moving hand. Much to Cloud's surprise the silver-haired decided to lower his head back to his aching member, and despite the former warning, the gentle tounge lapped off his emerging, creamy pre-cum. Completing that, Yazoo straightened up again, and released the shaft from his caressing grip. Only now was he done with the tasting.

Cloud watched with eager eyes as his partner dipped his fingers into the jar and leant back on the bike again. His bare feet left the ground, handing over the whole responsibility of holding their balance to Cloud. Then the right sole pushed against Cloud's left shoulder. The left sole against the right shoulder. In addition, the narrow pelvis was lifted up to completely expose Yazoo's genitals and entrance. Without the need of asking for, Cloud reached under the bare buttocks in order to assist him, and watched that lubed finger first circling around, then entering that puckered hole.

The whole bike staggered, hence Cloud couldn't prevent a sudden bucking of his hips.

„Careful, tiger." Yazoo hissed, letting his finger slide in deeper. „We still have much to do. Don't lose your balance."

Enchanted by the show, Cloud was not able to reply. He pushed the lean body upwards on the sloping backseat, letting Yazoo sense a strength that could hold his whole weight. Additionally, he lifted his hands, so the naked pelvis got closer to his face. In order to grant him a better view, Yazoo pulled out his finger from himself, reached below his body, and pushed it back from below, enjoying the loud noise of Cloud's inhaling, as the air filled his lungs to the maximum. And it stayed in there.

„Oh, holy fuck!" The blond one uttered astonished, when finally he remembered to breath out.

Underneath from half-lowered lids, Yazoo enjoyed the sight of blue saucer eyes watching his lower regions, inebriated with aching anticipation. Cloud's hot breath encompassed Yazoo's cock, which was lying flat on his belly. As if in trance, the blond one started lowering his head, forcing his partner's knees to part more and made his legs dangle in the air behind his back. He was still able to see the second finger entering that pretty hole before his trembling lips reached their target.

Now it was Yazoo's turn to buck as he felt the wet mouth touching his member unexpectedly. He pushed two fingers deep inside, in unision with Cloud's mouth engulfing the head of his cock. His other hand reached behind the blond strands in order to find something to cling onto, while trying not to drop the jar either. This innocent mouth felt so good around him, that for a second he tended to forget how jeopardizing an unexperienced partner could be. Down there, he circled his finger in search for his most sensitive spot. Cloud held his ass in a firm grip, having full control of the bike and his bodies balancing on top of it, so Yazoo afforded himself the luxury to give in to the sensations. A loud moan welcomed the finding of his target inside, and the silver-haired arched his back, shoving his loin upwards, his dick deeper in that willing mouth. There was neither time or need to hold it back, so he started to finger-fuck himself as fast and deep as possible, to prepare his ass for the most craved penetration. He felt caressing blond hairs on his belly, and a second later a playful tounge slipped into his slit, licking on it slowly up and down.

For a first time blowjob, this boy was doing surprisingly well.

The pelvis started to move in slow circles, and Cloud's head followed the slight motion. Yazoo whimpered while moving his fingers inside. Cloud's hot breaths erected goosegumps on his lower belly, and Yazoo, being very satisfied with their progress, opened his knees as wide as he could. Now he was able to push three fingers inside. They slided easily in and out by now, and while enjoying the gentle licks and insecure sucking at his dick, Yazoo lowered his head, finding no support under his skull. He didn't mind, just closed his eyes and concentrated on the touches he experienced in that moment. His sweeping hair became a toy of the wind, which was carressing his milky skin all over his body. He was totally at the mercy of this stranger now, and this thought pumped his blood directly towards the stroking lips of his partner.

„May I do it for you?" Cloud asked suddenly, stroking Yazoo's dick with his perky nose.

„ Hn…?"

„Fingering you."

The barwaiter gasped, his eyes open. All he could see were dangling lemons on trees upside down.

„May I try?" The blond insisted. Then he felt the jar knocking against the back of his head.

„Do it." Yazoo moaned, without lifting his head. He pulled out from himself, smearing the lube from his fingers onto his nipples. That felt nice too, so he just continued, one hand on his nipple, the other one placing the jar onto his belly. Cloud adjusted himself to his new task. He kept the slim body lifted by reaching under the hips, only one palm under the sacral curve. With that, Yazoo's weight rested on his shoulder-blades and Cloud's hand, stabilizing himself with the legsaround the taut arms. The driver proved to be much stronger than expected, to the passanger's pleasure.

Cloud removed one of his gloves with his teeth, spat it out, then reached into the jar. He moisturized his fingers thoroughly and pushed them deep inside, finding no resistence. By sheer luck or by instinct, he found the right angle, pushing his fingertips against the gland, making Yazoo arch spasmodically. The new assault of the wind shattered Yazoo's cry in the air.

He started to finger-fuck him in a slow motion, which was way too restrained to the silver's taste. Therefore he jerked his pelvis against that fingers, motivating his partner to speed up. He did so, and in a few seconds, they found a steady rhytm. Yazoo managed to curl two fingers around his member and started to pull at it, since both hands of Cloud were occupied now. But not his mouth.  
>The anew touch of those hot lips on his cock made he shout out in the wind. The lapping of the tounge made his back arch again, his hips buck. He guided his cock into that wet cavern, and felt his muscles melting as Cloud started to bob his head in unision with his fingers moving inside. They acted now in cooperation, Yazoo pulling and squeezing at his hard nub, stroking his member, Cloud sucking the mentioned member, moving his fingers in and out of his ass.<br>No matter how well it worked, it couldn't last forever. The taste of pre-cum on his tounge surprised the blond so much, that he fell out of the rythm. The sudden touch of teeth made Yazoo jerk in alarm, tough the surprising shock was stronger than the pain.

„Sorry!" With sorrow and shame Cloud gasped, eyes agape, removing his head from the shaft and his fingers from the ass. Their missing contact made Yazoo lift his head in an annoyed manner. He wanted to continue their game, not wasting time and energy on remorses. But there he saw a troubled Cloud again, burning in self-reproach and insecurity.

„Listen, I am sorry, I don't want to… really don't want to…"

„Dont want what?" Yazoo interrupted, fearing the worst.

„To… disappoint you, but before you…I've never been with … ehh…"

Oh no, not THAT line! In case he wanted to get what he longed for, Yazoo had to cut that useless rant asap and for good.

„No problem, but now you are! So much you are now! And man..." He smiled at him reassuring. „You are doing a hell of a good job!"

Cloud swallowed, glaring with questioning eyes at the mirage lying in front of him.

„Am I?" He mumbled, hesitant to believe, but Yazoo was not in the mood of further flattering. He let his gaze sink deep into the electric blue eyes, and groaned out, voice hoarse and dark with lust.

„Fuck me, Cloud."

„Huhh?"

„I said fuck me! Now!" He was almost shouting, and his glance turned menacing. He hated any bad conscience, inhibitions or worries interfering, ruining his pleasure, but he knew how to fight them. Not with comforting or flattering words, but with straightforward attack, nasty talk.

And oh yes, his method worked again. With careful movements, Cloud lowered Yazoo's body down, making it rest on the leather seat. With a grip on his waist, he pulled the lithe figure closer to his groin. Gravitation and the sloapy curve of the bike were to his assistance, forcing the flexible body to slip directly towards him, with his cock aiming at the well-prepared entrance.

Yazoo didn't cease to urge him.

„Come on, tiger. I need you to fuck our damned souls out of us now, and don't forget what you promised!"

„What?" He tore his gaze apart from the glittering hole, that waited for him so eagerly.

Finding support under his skull again, Yazoo tilted his head, granting an exotic spectacle with his long silver hair flowing all over on the dark metal.

„That this might can get rough." He reminded him of his own words.

Hearing that, Cloud gaze became dazy in a second, and seeing that inviting ass didn´t make it any better. With head still cocked, Yazoo watched with a soft smile how the driver hurried to remove his remaining glove and threw it ignorantly behind his back. Surely he didn't know about his frowning and those worried wrinkles on his forehead, proving his close concentration and arousal. Cloud was busy lubing his dick quickly. When he positioned himself against the entrance, his bike dangled again a bit on the stand, making the crew member anxious. Definitely, Genesis wouldn't be impressed about his explanation of not being able to report for duty tonight, for the very reason having fallen off a bike while being fucked by a stranger, mentioned bike landing on top of them.

„Are you sure you can handle?" Yazoo asked, worried about the slightly moving vehicle. His question was rewarded with the smuggest smirk of the day.

„Huhh." Cloud blinked at him. „Even if this might be my first time with a man, not my first time doing it on a bike!"

And with that, he shoved his slippery cock deep inside Yazoo's longing body, in one hard, quick movement. The silver couldn't help but cried out, then clenched his teeth while the driver started to fuck him. With a few thrusts, he plunged his member into his ass to the tilt, continued by pulling out and pushing back again til the balls.

„Does it hurt?"

„Oh, shut up! Faster!"

Cloud's voice sounded deeper than before, making Yazoo moan out. Despite his lack of experience, this stranger was full of surprises, whipping up the barwaiter's senses to a limit where he slipped out of control. He felt the sweat emerging from all his pores, covering his shaking body, drying in the hot waves of wind, only to be restored by new droplets. His loud panting mixed with the harsh noise of their confronting bodies. He was fucking him with an unexpected vigour. Cloud caught sight of the jar which Yazoo still held in his fingers, and he threw it aside. He guided Yazoo's hand to his shaft to make him show how to please him. Soon he took over and continued. Much to his regret, Cloud couldn't taste it again, but he tried to produce a similar exciting effect with his lubed fingers. According to the loud, rythmic moans of the crew member, his attempt was a success.

„Is it good enough like this? Or shall I do it harder?" His voice was interrupted with every energic thrust.

Not being sure what the inarticulate, loud cry meant he received as an answer, he sped up, bucking his hips even stronger then before. His hand also moved faster on the throbbing, dripping dick in front of him, its touch remaining gentle despite its firmness. He felt thick drops of sweat emerging on his forehead, flowing down his face, and dripping from his chin onto the shaking body underneath him. Their motion rocked the bike. Cloud threw his head back as he felt the sweat gliding down on his wide back, the thin streamlets merging in a stream in the ditch of his arching spine. He was close, so close now, but he wanted to show that he was capable of making Yazoo climax before him. He changed the angle, determined to find the right way to make Yazoo react like he did before.

After a few attempts, the sudden jerking of the body, as if hit by a lash, told him that he had found it. He kept moving in this angle, drinking in the loud, constant cries of the silver beauty. Above that, he could also hear his own panting, til a new wave of wind confused the whole erotic symphony, blowing a lot of silver hair in Yazoo' face, sticking it in his open mouth. Cloud reached forward to remove the strands, remembering how fascinated he was by seeing Yazoo doing the same in the port. The barwaiter let him clean his mouth and face, with his eyes floating away from time to time. The pounding into his body didn't stop for a second, the rythm was steady and reliable, and the hand jerking him off proved to be very much talented. With his feet having taken a firm stand on the ground, his cock piercing that silky anus, his wet hand holding his shaft, Cloud fixed him onto the seat. Yazoo tried to look up, and caught the admiring stare of those luminous orbs.

That was too much already. He was not able to watch it anymore. His eyes rolled back, his vision turned into an empty, white explosion, filling his convulsing body with heat. The surge clenched his balls to shoot his creemy seed up, straight onto Cloud's amazed eyes. He arched again, having his weight only on his shoulderplates. A new jet was shot on Cloud's neck and chest. Yazoo's heavy moan turned into a harsh cry, as he grabbed the blond hair above him. His last, weakest shot was spilled onto his belly and Cloud's hand.

Feeling slightly dizzy, Yazoo relaxed on the seat, his breathing slowly getting back to normal.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a little smut and fluff. ^^ Enjoy!**

„Yazoo. Yazoo." The happy voice came from above. He could finally focus on his partner's face, with not little effort. Still floating in the aftermath of his mind-blowing orgasm, he felt easy and wasn't ready for any sensible conversation. He caught sight of a sperm-covered face, topped with Cloud's tounge licking off the seed from his fingers.

The blond panted out the words with some difficulties. „May I… may I… cum in… in… you?"

„Yesss, baby." He sighed immediately with a satisfied smile. „Fill me up! Cummm… I feel empty… cum and fill me up!"

Cloud could have sweared he saw those emerald eyes glowing up. Now that he received the permission, he grabbed Yazoo's legs behind the knees, and pushed both legs up, while at the same time he lent back to see the most of their merging bodies. Having his mission successfully completed, he didn't have to hold himself back anymore, and after a few powerful thrusts he felt the bliss taking over his body. Yazoo watched with a smirk how that beautiful, semen-covered face got contorted, as if in pain. The sweat dribbled in his eyes, but that was not the reason he clenched his lids. Yazoo could see Cloud's palate while the young man yelled out, his head flewing back with every deep thrust that sent his load into Yazoo's canal. In the final seconds, he looked down to drink in the last moments he could spend in this wonderful body.

Then very slowly, trying to regain his senses, he bent forward, withdrawing from the silver boy's body. Thinking was a hard task while leaning on the metallic cover next to Yazoo's head. He tried to focus on his aquamarine eyes, uncontrollable blond flocks dancing around his features. Yazoo cupped his face and pulled it down to give him a long, deep kiss as an award for his accomplishments. Being grateful to gain some more time to pull himself together, Cloud responsed the kiss, his tounge adulating the other's. Getting rid of the pressure in his balls, he was the shy and modest guy like before.

Despite their wish to stay like this and keep holding each other, both of them knew that their time was running short. Yazoo whispered in his partner's ears.

„In a few weeks the ship is going to return, we'll have an overnight here. Wanna see me then?"

„Yeah." He mumbled against the milky skin of his neck, smearing some drops of cum on it with his cheeks. „Very much so. If you don't mind."

So much bashfullness was already annoying. Yazoo turned ironic.

„I do, that's why I am asking. Let's exchange phone numbers. I will send you a message before arrival just to make sure you keep your ass away from the port."

Cloud chuckled.

„Good. Let me have your number."

With a motivation like this it was easier to get up and collect belongings. After he dressed up, Yazoo noticed that Cloud was still fiddling about his cellphone, with a smile on his face that couldn't be hidden, despite his lame attempts. The blond youth didn't bother either to put on his shirt and waistcoat, nor to gather his gloves, he just sat there daydreaming, leaving everything to Yazoo. The barwaiter dressed him up, put the gloves in front of him on the seat, even pushed his sated cock back in his pants. At this final touch Cloud showed some signs of apprehension, as if awakening.

„Yes, what is it?" Yazoo enquired, seeing the grin sent towards him.

„What would you like to spend that overnight with, when the ship comes back?"

He almost rolled his eyes. This kid must also have emptied his braincells with his seed.

„How about we'll have a posh dinner." Yazoo started to fancy. „Exchanging shy glances above the plates, drive somewhere in the silver moonlight, holding hands romantically while listening to crickets, and then you collect some fireflies for me, telling me local fairy tales? Or did you mean it seriously?"

„Why, there are some fireflies around here."

„Screw your flies, Cloud! Next time I won't leave you as a virgin behind, before returning to the ship! How about that?"

„You mean…" There again, those irresistable doll eyes, but this time their doubting glance annoyed the shit out of Yazoo.

„I mean I am going to fuck your virgin ass, stupid! Under the silver moonlight, romantically tearing your hair, on top of dying lighting bugs. But forget about the crickets, you won't be able to hear them above your own screams!"

Cloud chuckled again, and seemed to be happy and excited about these prospects.

Meanwhile Yazoo cleared off the last traces of cum from his temporary lover's face and neck. They were tidied up again, ready to drive back. Only the emptied jar of lip-balm was left behind.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

They got back to the port in time, finding a crowd of guests and crew members in a high state of anxiety. Zack was standing on a big rock, trying to raise their attention and calm them down. In the distance, there was the ship, with a tenderboat by its side. Yazoo rose on the bike, leaning on Cloud's shoulders to get a better view above the heads of the crowd. The tender was rocking between the waves, the power of sea toying with it in a frightening way. He was quite sure there were guests in that tender and he didn't want to be in their shoes now.

„You guys seem to be in trouble now. In deep shit, to be precise." Cloud stated wisely while killing the engine. Yazoo didn't answer, he was completely mesmerized by the sight of the small boat fighting with the billows in vain, no chance for the sailors to stabilize it.

„We are fucked." He summarized his opinion, rather plain, but since all the guest shared it, nobody minded his manners. Meanwhile, Zack was having a vivid phone conversation with someone, still standing on the rock like a statue of a modern mermaid.

„Truely, you are." Cloud nodded, trying to hide his smug chuckle with a cough. Not surprisingly, he failed, and felt sharp nails on his nape in the next second, making him hiss. All of them watched the tender slowly fighting its way back to the port, disembarking pale-faced guests on shaky legs, but more frightening was the sight of their ship. In front of their incredulous eyes the MS Seahorse Melody sailed away, and left a bunch of buffled guests and crew members standing in the port. But before desparation could have taken them over, Zack managed to explain them that in the last hour the sea got too rough for them to return via tenders, and under these circumstances the ship had to leave. They wouldn't be left behind, some tourist buses were already on their way to pick them up from the port. They will be transferred to the next harbour, Port Bonair, where the ship can dock properly instead of anchoring. At the end of the day they all will be back onboard safely, in addition, they can participate now in this gratis sightseeing bus excursion. By the end of his speech, Zack clearly lost his voice, making Yazoo smirk, still not willing to get off the bike. Cloud looked back at him above his shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

„Port Bonair?"

The smirk of the silver boy turned somewhat predatory.

„Give me a ride."

Cloud started the engine, making the huge bike rumbling out a thunder. Hearing the noise the guests and crew members around them started to move quickly to the side, clearing the area for the vehicle. Seeing the space opened for them, Cloud pulled the gas handle without releasing the clutch. He felt Yazoo's fingers holding on his shoulders for his dear life, stabilizing himself, and wasn't surprised when he noticed that although the silver hitchhiker understood what he was up to, he didn't bother to sit down. He just stayed almost standing behind Cloud, his feet on the stands.

„Pump it up, tiger!" Yazoo's voice made Cloud smirk. With a smoking back wheel, keeping one feet on the pavement, he drew a black half-circle on the ground, moving the iron horse around. The bike had to be tilted to do so, but Yazoo didn't fall off, had a firm grip on his shoulders. He dropped himself back to the seat with a short laughter only when the motorcycle stopped, facing the exit of the port. Producing a dense cloud of smog, the blond one drove them out of the crowded port.

Above the heads of the clasping, amused guests, Zack shaked his head with a jealous smile.

„Attention whores showing off." He mumbled, and then with a resignated sigh, he answered the next incoming call.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**Being "in port manning" means you are not allowed to leave the ship. A certain amount of crewmembers always need to stay onboard, so that in case of emergency they can handle the situation and save the day (haha, sure). If the ship is having an overnight somewhere it's really a tragedy for the crewmember. Usually they get shitfaced in the crew bar. In case of a real emergency they should be saved as well, being completely helpless.**

They drove out of town, heading to the main road, and while doing so, Yazoo's hand hadn't stopped stroking the rock-hard abs, thighs, bulging groin in front of him. He got so excited of the day's new developments that he covered the sensitive skin of Cloud's nape with small kisses, especially the lower line of his fine hair, sometimes licking at his vertebra as well.

Having left the outskirts they met the big tourist buses that were sent to rescue the abandoned ones. The view outside the town was more than majestic, although Cloud was not sure how much Yazoo caught of it, being too occupied with nibbling on his neck, reaching under his shirt and waistline. The road was in good condition, not too crowded either, so with a speed to Cloud's taste they were supposed to reach the next town pretty fast. Yazoo didn't object to the rush either, having great fun on the back seat with touching his driver all around he was just able to. Just before the outskirts of Port Bonair, Cloud turned off the main road, and parked the bike under ancient trees. Yazoo's mind was again gleaning their options to have some more fun time together, that mentioned overnight being still too far in the future. Unlike before, he got off the bike, and claimed the blond's lips immediately. After a minute spent with fiery kissing and non-stop touching Cloud broke their contact. He got off the bike too, and quickly looked around. From their spot they could see the main road, so they wouldn't miss the buses passing by. He lent against the bike, pulling Yazoo closer by gripping at his belt. He kissed the pale, sweet neck and whispered in his ear.

„Did you really mean it, me applying for a job on a ship?"

„Sure, why not." He shrugged absent-mindedly. Surely it sucked sometimes, being a crew member. He always had to check his watch, keeping schedules if he didn't want to miss connections or the ship itself. So annoying, especially with a hunk like that keeping him a cuddling company, petting and kissing all the time. Such a nice chemistry to waste, what a shame. So many days to go til that overnight, damn it. And what if he'll be in port manning, with no chance to get out? No way! He must arrange it, he must.

Suddenly he noticed that Cloud was waiting for an answer. He was too carried away with his plans and worries of the future, completely forgot about the options offered by the presence. Cloud had to repeat his question.

„What could I do there?"

Hearing this dumb question, he almost burst into a laughter. Before the blond boy could get offended, he received a quick kiss on his lips.

„Lifting weights?" The smiling Yazoo suggested by asking, caressing the strong forearms' massive muscles in an acknowledging manner. Not being sure how serious the kid was about the matter, he still needed to explain how to find an agency, and what kind of jobs were available onboard. Seeing how closely Cloud was paying attention to his words, for a mere second he really considered the rider's determination, only to drop it in the next. Too much to hope for. The guy had a life. A girlfriend, most likely. Family, maybe. A job. A bike. Pets at home. Plans, hopes, duties.

Not so easy to leave everything behind. Cloud wasn't like Yazoo.

And with that statement, the silver boy became suddenly upset. This asshole is wasting their time again with all his pointless jabbering. How much time the guests needed to embark those buses? How much time to get to Port Bonair? Is there still a chance for a bonus orgasm?

Cloud must have noticed his frown, because he changed the subject abruptedly.

„Would you teach me how to suck your cock properly?"

The aquamarine eyes popped out at hearing this question, making Cloud snicker. His palm pressed gently but obstinately on Yazoo's groin.

„Now?" The silver boy looked down, because instead of words the driver answered with action. The gloved hands started to loose his belt and unzip his flyer. In a few heartbeats, Yazoo could feel the warm breeze carressing the sensitive skin of his freed member, and Cloud kneeled in front of him in a casual way. He loosened the pants to have his balls also at hand, and was very satisfied with the semi-hardness he found.

„You entertained yourself well behind my back, I see." He commented, taking it in his hand.

„I tried to entertain you too, at this rate." Yazoo watched Cloud leaning forward to place a soft kiss on the top of his cock.

„Why, you made me stop at last."

„Not anymore." He hissed, with his glans being engulfed in that sweet, mocking mouth. But much to his regret, only for a short second. Cloud let him go again, looking up up.

„Okay." He nodded, running his fingers up on the back of his thighs, caressing them through the pants. „Tell me how to do it."

„Is this your first time?"

„My second, counting that recent one from today, with you." While talking, he kept stroking Yazoo, very gently, apparently being afraid to cause any pain.  
>„That one on the hill was a splendid blow-job." He swept the uncontrollable bangs out of the boy's face in front of his loin, while sending him an abstracted smile. „Okay, my little pupil. Now to your lesson."<p>

„Yes, master." And he pulled down the blue jeans to Yazoo's ankles. While the silver was explaining, Cloud undressed Yazoo's lower body completely.

„Lips, palate, tounge, throat, all of them are very welcomed, but no teeth. I don't want to feel any sharp, hard teeth on my precious part, mkay?

„Yes, master. No teeth." He affirmed docilely before clutched at the mentioned part.

Yazoo left his hands on Cloud's head, gently stroking his scalp.

„Now kiss me there."

He did so. Slowly, started in a teasing, continued in an adoring way.

„That's a nice start."

The soft kissing continued below.

„Good boy." Yazoo tilted his head. „Now your tounge. Only the tip. Yes. Yes, like this. Let it go in the slit. Like before, you did so well. Oh, yes! Like this!"

Cloud was of course cheating a bit. This was not his first blow-job in his life, but until that day he had been only receiving them. Now he just had to remember what he liked, and try to give something similar. Therefore, Yazoo felt the slick muscle lick the underside of his shaft, along the channel. Reaching the balls, the licking continued.

„Nice." The silver commented, when his balls got sucked in. „You have useful ideas, my trainee. Don't forget my thighs, I like your nails, but use them carefully. Oh-oh, very good. And my ass."

„Already?" Cloud looked up surprised.

„What already? I meant caress it, not penetrate it." He slapped the too daring fingers away. While Cloud mouth closed around his balls again, he continued grumbling. „What an inpatient pupil you are, want to fuck already, without having sucked yet."

In order to make up what he missed, Cloud started to suck Yazoo's balls. That made the barwaiter snicker. His partner reached behind him with both hands, and started to knead his buttocks.

„I suppose that's the way you like it." Yazoo couldn't help grinning. „Let me show you how I like it." He pulled away the rude fingers, and guided them under this buttocks, to the start of his thighs.

„Back to the boss, with that hungry mouth of yours." He kept Cloud's hand away from himself, letting only the fingertips touching his skin. The biker obeyed, returning to the erected penis, licking the head in circles. It wasn't easy, since his tounge pushed the shaft with each movement. Meanwhile he understood that he might touch the lower part of Yazoo's ass only with light caressing.

„Good." The silver affirmed as he felt careful nails on his sensitive skin. „Ready to suck, my cadet?"

„Very much, master." He sighed, covering the naked flesh with his hot breath. Yazoo's hands released his fingers, grabbed his head, and pulled him firmly closer, aiming his parted lips. Yazoo watched with eyes wide open how his cock penetrated that rosy mouth, probing deeper. Cloud looked up at his face, granting a priceless sight, making him let a content hiss escape.

„Remember, no teeth."

Only an agreeing moan answered, still, as he pushed in deeper, he felt them. He pulled out immediately.

„I didn't bite." Cloud said as he could speak again.

„You didn't, well done. Go on, on your own." Despite his urge to grab those blond mess roughly, and move the head up and down on his member, he held himself back. He needed to give a lesson now. The exam will take place only on that anticipated overnight.

„Don't take it in deeply, only the head. For a start, it is enough. Use one hand to hold it, caress it up and down, but don't squeeze yet. Yes, like this. Hn. And make sure you lube your fingers to make them slippery. Use a lot of saliva."

He closed his eyes for a few seconds when he heard the first sucking noises. His heart started to beat rapidly. He parted his legs, feeling cool grass under his bare soles. He let Cloud suck his dick for a minute without further instructions, only enjoying the sensation.

„Be gentle, kid." He hissed, when he felt the ministrations getting forceful. His trainee obeyed straightaway, decreasing power. His complience invoked a passion in the silver boy.

„Now you can have it deeper in you. In order to prevent your teeth from biting, you have to… kinda cover them with your lips, when taking a penis deep in."

Cloud tried to do so, and found this quite awkward. He couldn't really manage to keep his lips bent over his teeth, especially when letting the cock go, but he kept trying. Yazoo enjoyed the deeper intrusion, although he noticed his partner difficulties. He pushed his head gently away.

„Great, for a firsttimer, absolutely great. You will be a master of it soon, if you keep practicing."

The moist fingers kept fapping him.

„And how can I take the whole lenght in my mouth?

„Ah, so you have deepthroating ambitions, hm?

„Well, you know, you were the first one who was able to do it for me… May I try?" Getting adventurous, he leant forward. Yazoo was curious how far the blond one can go. Just like he expected, the gagging reflex took over before he could reach his goal, so he pulled out.

„No problem, it comes with time. Practice, that's it. If you push it too deep too soon, you'll start to gag. That's normal, don't worry. You'll get used to it."

Cloud looked disappointed.

„You okay?" Yazoo ruffled his hair. The young man nodded and with opening mouth he approached his partner's groin again. Seeing the parting lips enveloping his cock again made Yazoo gasp. That boy was an irresistable mixture of insecureness and wantonness. Slowly, Cloud started to move his head back and forth. One hand served the swollen arousal, the other one the balls, gentle and caring. The silver freerider felt the heat building up in him.

„Look at me. Yes, keep looking into my eyes. Boy, you look just stunning." His voice turned deeper again, with a husky tone. Without wanting his partner to lose the rythm, his pelvis started to swing. Slightly first, more daring later. Cloud took it well. This encouraged Yazoo.

„Relax your throat. Open your mouth. Yes, great." He cupped the childish face to steady it. His words became lower due to his heavy breathing. „Let me fuck your lewd mouth."

Cloud let him to, allowing that dripping cock to sink deep between his lips. He tried to keep his teeth away from the hot flesh, while he listened to Yazoo's moaning getting louder with every thrust. The blond youth tried his best to learn and please. Reaching forward, his hands brushed past his trainer arms, chest, abs, down to the hips, tighs. Then he reached back, grabbed the firm ass and aiming to support Yazoo's movements he pulled him towards himself, following the rythm.

„Oh shit. Oh holy shit." Yazoo was fighting against the urge to plunge himself deep in. It felt so hot, felt so great, that pretty face swallowing his cock so devotedly, that gorgeous body kneeling in front of him, ready to accept his load again. The heat was ready to eat him up, covering his flushing face with sweat, making his heart want to escape from the rib cage.

„You make me cum, Cloud! I'm... I'm almost there..." It was hard to speak out his thoughts, but even with the lust overwhelming his mind he had to notice the sudden deep blush, the grimace and tears in the blue eyes. Quickly, he withdrew and waited til the gagging reflex subsided.

Cloud coughed and lowered his head to rest his neck muscles a bit.

„That's fine. You're doing great." Yazoo reassured him, stroking his hair and shoulders. „It felt so good."

„Not good enough." The biker said suddenly and got up. He grabbed Yazoo by his waist and pushed him towards the bike. Surprised, the silver boy didn't protest. Lust darkened the sky-blue eyes.

„Stand there and turn around." Giving his orders, Cloud moved Yazoo's limbs into the desired position. „Bend over, with a wide straddle."

Yazoo lent on the metal cover of the oil tank and pushed out his ass. He was sure they had no time left for a decent fuck but he didn't mind anymore. If the blond one wanted to mount him again, he was ready to give him free way. But Cloud didn't unzip his pants, instead he knelt down again, and groaning he bit the pale buttocks. Yazoo jerked and snickered.

„The fuck are you doing?" No words answered his question, but a playful tongue discovering his bottom.

„Oh." The dreamy sigh showed his appreciation, when the tip of the tongue reached his puckered hole and draw small circles around it. Yazoo bent deeper to push out his ass more. He felt grabbing fingers parting his butt cheeks to grant better access for the tongue. Cooperating gladly, he opened his legs more.

It was a sheer bliss when that slick muscle entered him from behind. One of the grabbing hands returned to his aroused flesh to continue pleasing it, and Yazoo lowered his head as he wasn't able to talk anymore, only moan and pant.

Cloud pushed his tongue as deep as he could, feeling how the relaxing muscles gave him way. He could taste the remains of his own semen in that hot channel. While massaging the shaft, he started to fuck Yazoo's ass with his tongue. The pleading moans reassured him he was doing a great job.

Still, it was not enough. The hand on the throbbing cock continued the squeezing and stroking, but Yazoo felt the tongue leaving his canal. The fingers on his butt released him, only to return a few seconds later, covered with saliva. A loud yell welcomed the first long finger penetrating him. Cloud kissed his butt, not letting the hard dick go for a second, adding another finger soon to the first one. They also curled inside to find Yazoo's hidden pleasure spot.

The harsh cry let him know he found it and he immediately felt the lithe body writhing. Cloud kissed the sensitive skin behind the testicles, then licked the balls as well. Turning around he positioned himself between the long, pale legs, and sat onto his ankles.

Yazoo didn't look up, he clenched his eyes to intensify the sensations. His head was dangling on the other side of the bike, hair flowing down, fingers grabbing the metal. He felt Cloud's hot mouth engulfing his shaft again, letting it sink deep in, sucking it with passion. He wasn't able to see a thing, but felt exactly what was going on down there.

Shamelessly, his hips were bucking again, his voice became louder, and with every cry, it demanded relief without words. The two fingers inside kept pushing against his prostate mercilessly, working in him strong and fast, sending devouring waves through his shaking, sweating body. He wasn't able to guide the biker anymore, he was lost in bliss.

Arching desperately, with his partner's name on his lips, he came at the moment when the first buses passed by on the road, not far away from them. Cloud let his cock go, holding and stroking it only with his hand, since the strong thrusts would have sent the member too deep into his mouth. He didn't want to harm that sensitive flesh. Yazoo yelped out again, covering the bike's oil tank with pearly sperm. Already the third and the forth buses were passing by behind the trees, and his body was still shivering with pleasure.

Zack saw something between the trees, just a flash of silver that could have been a ray of light too. He stood up from his seat to look back, meeting the questioning look of the oblivious guests sitting behind him. The ancient trees hid their secret. Grinning, he sat back and shrugged.

**TBC – last chapter is coming **


End file.
